


Hero Name: Unkindled

by TribalKingBakuBitch



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalKingBakuBitch/pseuds/TribalKingBakuBitch
Summary: Izuku Midoriya gains a quirk at age four, with this he thinks he can be a hero, at age seven he gains a new passion to rival heroism, and the means to persue it. All these little things build up to eventually start a legend that will last long after he has passed, so stick around and watch the steps we take to get there.





	Hero Name: Unkindled

Four years old, that was when life changed, and radically at that. 

Izuku Midoriya woke up on his fourth birthday, blinking the sleep out of his eyes he yawned. Then the realization hit, his eyes shot open, and he raced downstairs. "Mom! Mom! I'm gonna get my quirk today!" Izuku shouted. Racing in he sees Inko Midoriya. 

Inko Midoriya was a woman of medium stature. She was lean and had long green hair tied loosely in a ponytail bangs out framing her face. She had green eyes and a kind look. 

"Yes you are, are you excited?" Inko beamed. Izuku squealed with glee, and got up on a chair to the table. A large plate of round, fluffy, golden, cakey disks sat in front of him – pancakes! Yes! 

Izuku cut a small triangle out of one and popped it into his mouth. He squirmed in his seat with his eyes shut not sure how to react to the delicious morsel in his mouth. 

Inko giggled lightly and started cleaning up as she had already eaten. Breakfast finished quickly in a burst of excitement. It was time to go to the doctor! They'd tell him he'd get a quirk and then he could be a hero!.

Izuku got dressed as quickly as he could, blue shorts and a yellow shirt with his favorite red shoes. Whoops, shirt on backwards! He writhed in place as he tried to turn it around without taking it completely off.

Before he left his room, he grabbed today’s favorite All Might figure, which was about four inches tall and painted in his silver age costume. After that, the stairs flew beneath his feet, and he nearly didn’t slow down quickly enough before he hit the door of his mom’s car. He jittered in place while he waited for her to finish locking up and follow.

Was she walking slower on purpose?! Hurry, hurry, hurry up, he almost chanted.

It was a quick drive, being about ten A.M. the streets were mostly clear, and most people going anywhere were on the train. The two arrived and checked in, sitting down in the lobby once they finished talking to the clerk. 

They waited fifteen excruciating minutes. 

In that time, Inko and Izuku watched the hero news, a light rail line was shut down due to a criminal with a metal liquefaction quirk as a distraction to escape his successful robbery. the mother explained the big words to her son, while he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Izuku Midoriya, the doctor will see you now." 

The child shot from his seat as though from a cannon, doing a fair approximation of a speed quirk as he dove through the doorway in a blur of green enthusiasm. His mother and the nurse smiled tolerantly at each other as they followed in his wake at a much more sedate pace. 

Realizing he didn’t know which room to go to, he turned and stared anxiously at the nurse, she just smiled.

They followed the nurse into one of the general check-up rooms, where she had him take off his shoes, then checked his height, he had grown two inches since his last visit. After checking his height, she checked his weight, he stayed consistent within the normal range for the average six-year old boy. 

Once she finished Izuku put his shoes back on and followed the nurse once more, they were then lead to a room not far from the hallway she measured him in, there she took his blood pressure, checked his eyes, ears, and pulse.

Once she finished, she checked his body for anything that might clue into a mutation quirk, finding nothing she wrote down all the information she had gotten and told them the doctor would be there shortly and left.

True to her word five minutes later, a stout man with a bald head, a bushy mustache, and a pair of brass gear like goggles that had green lenses set in them stepped inside. Greeting the pair, he introduced himself. He looked over the notes taken and hummed a few times.

"We will take an X-ray and a blood sample just to be sure. When it comes to quirks without any form of outward appearance, we need to be careful. He ushered them out of the room into the hallway and into a different room a few doors down.

He pulled out a metal cube about two foot by two foot, he then requested the boy sit in the chair. Once seated, he explained the box, "This is a localized X-ray cube that was designed by I-island after we found out the signs of a developing quirk." He turned it to show a hole about the circumference of a baseball bat, that had a black substance covering the edge. 

"I open it, put your foot in the hole, close it, then press a button, the black padding will increase in size to seal the box. Then, I will press one more button and an X-ray will be taken and spit out by the box." The doctor explained with practiced ease.

The two gave nods of understanding. 

Once the box was on, he started on the blood sample he swabbed the boy's inner arm and tied a rubber strip on it just above Izuku's elbow. Izuku frowned mightily at this, but was helpfully distracted by his mother talking to him. He almost didn’t notice when the doctor carefully inserted a needle into a medium-sized vein. He took three small tubes, and pulled the needle out, gently cleaning the hole and spreading a Recovery Girl brand All Might band-aid on it.

The box finished its process and unclamped from the boy, a plastic film sticking out of the top. The doctor put the X-ray film onto a lightbox above his desk and the box underneath it. He examined the picture for a few seconds before he looked back and gestured the two to follow him back to the previous room. 

"Well, your son doesn't have the joint, so that is promising. We will still send the samples just in case, and you will get your answer in about nine business days. For now? Assume the best, go home and do everything you can to try and manifest it." He urged them, after hearing that Izuku's excitement went from a ten to twelve.

After bidding a rushed goodbye, after leaving the clinic, they started driving home, Inko was going to turn off into her driveway when Izuku startled her, "Mom! What are you doing?! I gotta go tell Kacchan I'm gonna get a quirk!" She just giggled and rolled her eyes, because of course! They were brothers in all but blood after all, so she reversed and redirected to the Bakugo household.

It was a two-minute drive as they lived just around the corner. Once they pulled in, Izuku got out and ran to the door banging on it profusely. "Kacchan! Open up! Kacchan! It's Izuku! I'm here! Let me in!" The sounds of thudding footsteps could be heard.

The door swung open with fervor and out stepped a young boy roughly the same height, with spiked blonde hair, brick red eyes, his face set in an excited scowl. A loud shout was heard from inside the house, "Oi! Brat! You just gonna stand there? Let them in!" 

The blond child turned back, "Hold your horses, you old hag! I just opened the goddamn door!" He angrily retorted, stepping inside so the Midoriya's might join them. Inko and Izuku shut the door behind them, taking off their shoes in the process. 

Inko walked to the kitchen finding Mitsuki sitting at the table, a cup of tea in front of her, and a large black tablet in her hands. Mitsuki was a woman slightly taller then Inko with bleach blonde hair matching her son's. She had the same adobo brick red eyes. 

"You two go ahead and play, Katsuki don't bully him!" The blonde matriarch shouted. The response was for Katsuki to scowl deeply and cuss at her. 

The two boys walked outside to the backyard, The young Bakugo's hands crackling. "Alright Deku, any ideas? Maybe I make big explosions, and you try to pull on them? Or you try to make your own? Or pull me towards you?" Izuku furrowed his brow in thought. 

"Hmmm maybe use your explosions on my hands? If I got dad's quirk, then I would be fire resistant, right?" Izuku pondered. 

Katsuki shrugged, "Alright, let's give it a try? I can't be blamed if it doesn't work." Izuku nodded and held his hands out. The blond boy walked over and held his hands about two inches away and detonated his palms gently. 

Izuku didn't feel any pain in the heat, with a smile and a cheer he looked at Katsuki, that was one step closer to finding his quirk.

From there they tried many things, he tried conjuring fire with help from Katsuki on what using his quirk, "C'mon Deku! Feel it, imagine the fire in your hands!" This went on for several minutes before they decided it wouldn't work and thought up a new idea.

He tried to breathe fire, using the same advice the blond had given him, he tried imagining the fire spewing forth from his lungs. Unfortunately, he couldn't get any results from that attempt either. 

Naturally, the next line of thought was, "Oh! Maybe I can use it, but I can't make it! So the two grabbed all the dry foliage they could find, and put it on a big stick on the pavement patio, Katsuki gently used his quirk to light it. The process started once again, trying to visualize and trigger his quirk.

That went on for a while till he got upset, and with a yell of frustration, he picked up an ember and crushed it in his hand, his anger seeping through it. 

Then something changed. 

His body took on an orange tinge, his clothes had a look of cooling coals, his eyes were now a startling molten lava color, the shimmer of the iris looking like bubbling magma. The tips of his hair took on a similar look to his clothes.

The two stopped and stared at the other, a grin rising onto their faces, "This is awesome!" Izuku cried out he ran towards the glass door. To his surprise, when he threw it open, it hit the frame and shattered bending it in the process. 

Izuku stared at the door in shock, "Auntie Mitsuki! I'm sorry! I accidentally broke your back door!" The two parents hurried to see the damage. 

The two stared in shock at Izuku's appearance, and then looked at the door. Inko slumped to the floor, her eyes drifting closed in a dead faint and Mitsuki felt her jaw hit the floor.

  
  


A couple hours had passed since the incident, the ember effect had not yet worn off, Masaru Bakugo the father of Katsuki and husband of Mitsuki had arrived home to see, Inko sobbing on the couch, a smoldering Izuku staring worriedly, Mitsuki on the phone pacing back and forth, and Katsuki playing his games scowling.

All in all? Not promising, he walked to the kitchen to set down the milk he picked up on the way home and saw the broken door from around the fridge and sighed. 

He walked over to his wife and gave a questioning look as he pointed in its direction. To which she responded by pointing to the kindled boy. He nodded confusedly, and she said a few more things before hanging up.

"Izuku manifested his quirk today, and had an accident." Like that the confusion cleared up and he nodded. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to change out of his work attire. 

After that debacle, which the Bakugo's forcibly assured was not Izuku's fault, the Midoriya's decided it was enough excitement for the day. Everyone said their goodbyes, and the greenettes departed.

Years would pass without much incident, they eventually found out that unless he is forcibly or accidentally knocked out, his embers would not deactivate, even when he goes to sleep. 

The process behind it was that he was in a rush after oversleeping, he ran down the stairs one foot got caught on the other, and he promptly ate floor. He was out for several hours and noticed a distinct difference, his eyesight felt off, his body felt heavier and almost a light fatigue set into his body.

Afterwards, they went to a quirk analyst and found out his quirk was an emotion-based flame enhancer. 

They deduced that it was activated when an ember or burning coal was crushed in the palm of his hand. The boost was proportional to the amount of heat he absorbed, though it also seemed to be influenced by his emotional or mental state. Further, the boost could be increased and extended by crushing embers. His quirk was registered as  **Unkindled** .

Izuku Midoriya was Seven when he found a passion to rival heroism, sitting on the couch, he surfed channels after a long session of heroic study. 

Scrolling through he caught a glimpse of superheated steel being strong-armed into shape, something clicked, and he scrolled back to see a competition of smithing prowess. This show was dubbed Forged In Fire.

So he sat, and he watched. It was a Ladder Damascus challenge, blade length parameters within twelve and fourteen inches, and a hidden tang.

The boy was mesmerized, it was incredible watching the steel bend and twist to the smiths’ whims, the beautifully crafted items a sign of determination and skill. 

From there, he did research. Techniques used, proper forging procedures, properties of different metals, handle crafting, and how to get started. 

All this would lead up to the young man finding himself on Dagobah Beach with his best friend. They were looking around for loose scrap metal and anything that could be used for his forge.

While looking through the piles, he bumped into a surprisingly energetic head of bright pink dreadlocks. Said dreadlocks turned on a dime eyes zooming in, not that he knew that, taking in his entire appearance.

She then declared boldly, "What are you doing in the scrapyard?" Izuku naturally and smooth as sandpaper fumbled a stuttered surprised babble, completely incoherently. 

The pinkette with yellow crosshair eyes opened her mouth again, "I need all the materials here for my new babies! So don't throw anything away." 

Izuku stared dumbfounded while an always angry blonde half stomped half sauntered up, "Fuck off Pinky Locks, all three of us know this is a public beach. You have zero say in whatever the fuck we decide to do." The blonde turned to his friend, who was still on the ground. "Get the fuck up, Deku! If you can't handle one brat you'll never be up to snuff on heroism." 

‘Pinky Locks’ as dubbed by one Katsuki Bakugo perked up, "Heroism? You guys want to be heroes? Why didn't you say so! I'm Hatsume Mei, an inventor! I can make tons of super cute babies to help you guys out as heroes!Bu-ut only if you guys commission me." 

The boys looked at each other and shrugged, "Deku here wants to make his own equipment, and me? Unless you can prove your inventions are of quality for the next number one hero, you're just another extra." An eerie grin spread across Hatsume's face.

  
  


"Oh ho? You doubt me? You, some kid I have never met before, doubting me?" A tick mark formed on Katsuki's forehead. 

"I can't have faith in your inventions without testing them myself." Katsuki declared boldly.

"Then come to my lab and test my inventions as much as you like." Mei challenged. 

"Next Saturday, ten o' clock, we meet here you take us there, deal?" Katsuki inquired. Hatsume nodded vigorously the spirit of the Cheshire Cat gracing her face in the form of a wide grin. 

After that, she grabbed her materials and left, Izuku despite doing all that research wasn't sure where to start. So he went home and continued his quest for knowledge as a way to burn time till he could ask the mad scientist.

So he continued his search for knowledge over the next four days. Eventually, Saturday afternoon came, and Izuku met Katsuki at the beach at nine forty-five. 

"You think Pinky Locks will show up or is she gonna be a fuckin no show extra?" Katsuki looked to his friend as he asked that, the permanent scowl on his face deepening.

Izuku shrugged, "I dunno Kacchan, she seemed pretty psyched but, you can never really be sure, can you?" Izuku said as his eyebrows furrowed and he stared at the entrance to the beach.

They heard a loud hey, followed by rapid footsteps, and then the feeling of being bowled over. Izuku looked up to see Mei above him, "You guys ready to be amazed?! There is no way you will be disappointed!" 

Mei rocketed to a standing position, yanked Izuku up with a deceptively strong frame and grabbed Katsuki, then she dragged them all the way to her house. 

They arrived to find a medium-sized house, nothing to sneeze at but still three times the size of Izuku's apartment. It even had a connected garage. 

She yanked the boys through the house and into her workshop, getting an embarrassed squawk and a gruff rushed out "pardon the intrusion" from Katsuki. 

The next one lead to an open room that had a glass door at the back of the room, three doors on the right side, and another hallway on the left. Mei led them towards the middle door on the right. 

The found it connected to garage seen earlier, they also noted it was so cluttered you'd think a schizophrenic ADHD monkey lived inside. The alternative – who might as well live in said garage, wasn't much better. 

The mad scientist walked through with ease, reaching a wall of what looked like finished inventions. All sorts of gadgets sat on the wall. Gloves, boots, guns, suits and helmets of a high tech nature. They even thought they saw a jetpack.

  
  


Katsuki spoke up, "Alright Pinky Locks, got anything for a quirk that's rough on wrists and forearms? My quirk is explosion, so my arms take a lot of abuse." The inventor rubbed her chin for a minute and then a metaphorical light bulb went off above her head.

She raced to the wall, pulling off a pair of gloves that went to his elbows, from there they were red, they had a ringed pattern all the way from the wrist to the cuff by the elbow. The gloves were slightly puffy and had a ring of a strange foam that had been electroplated on the outside.

A confident grin etched itself onto her face, "Give it a try and see that I will be the greatest inventor ever!" That's even got my special formula non-newtonian shock-absorbing foam!" 

Katsuki looked at her like she grew a second head, "non newtonian foam? How the fuck did you manage that? I'm not a fucking scientist but that shouldn't be possible!?" He snapped. 

The pinkette gave an arrogant giggle, "I found someone with a quirk that allows them to permanently aerate any fluids, so from there I made up a batch of the stuff and then asked them to use their quirk on it. From there, I studied the effect and recreated it on my own!" 

The blonde looked slightly impressed. "Alright, that’s not bad, lemme put it to the test, open your garage so I can set off my quirk without setting your house on fire. Or blowing something else." A switch was flipped near the door. 

The large door opened and the blonde stepped outside, all the while Izuku had a notebook out taking notes. That foam could be useful for his creations.

Katsuki Bakugo lowered his center of gravity, he rubbed his hands together to generate enough sweat to let loose an explosion. He threw his hands out to the side and detonated a blast just large enough to disturb the lawn. A light breeze caressing the blades of grass.

Looking down at the gloves Katsuki was mildly impressed, the gloves were intact, just slightly melted and his arms felt great, especially his wrists. "Alright consider me impressed, you get into U.A. with us when we are older, I will request you specifically to make my equipment." 

Izuku looked on in dumbfounded shock, those must have been incredible because his explosive friend didn't make promises concerning his future lightly. 

The inventor looked towards Izuku, he looked back, "I'm impressed, but I want to make my own gear. I will help you out if you teach me how to forge and let me use what you have. All you'd have to do is show me what to do and give me an assignment. There is no way you don't have your hands in too many pies, not with the quality we just saw. Kacchan has searched everywhere and nothing ever holds up."

She once again put on a pondering expression, tick mark grew as she strained her brain to make a decision, on the one hand she'd have an eager assistant and the ability to finish her works of art quicker. On the other hand, she would have to go behind him and make sure it's all up to snuff before declaring it complete, and she might lose him once he knows how to do what he needs himself. 

She growled and clutched her head, "Alright! I will teach you! However, you will be an employee of Hatsume Industries henceforth until you become a proper hero and must advertise me and point all you can towards my wonderful babies! Do we have a deal?" 

She stared Izuku in the eyes, and he stared right back for once in his life not backing down, "Deal! Teach me all you know Hatsume. I promise to do my best to replicate your lessons to the best of my abilities and exceed them." They shared a grin and shook hands, a pact was formed and a bond forged, this would mark the beginning of the  **Ashen One Alliance** . A powerful group of heroes said to be the best of all time.

"Your lessons will start on Monday after school, at four P.M. sharp, be here on time and get ready to work till you drop!" Hatsume grinned, Izuku replied in kind, and Katsuki looked on a small smirk growing on his face, after all his best friend is growing into the best hero he can be so they can push each other further beyond,  **PLUS ULTRA** . 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed! Any suggestions or comments are helpful. 
> 
> Thanks to Longreach Jones on discord for beta help.
> 
> P.S. If you got the reference give a comment with a clue for others


End file.
